A Frosty Situation
'''A Frosty Situation '''is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) and the continuation of the Green Ranger Arc. Synopsis After Creepox's plan had failed a week ago, Malkor proceeds to destroy the rangers with his own plan and it involves creating a second ice age. All the while Gia tries to learn to ice skate in order to defeat Frostquito. Plot In space, Malkor was very not pleased because now they have to deal with SIX Power Rangers which is one too many for him! Creepox was ashamed of this and wanted to owe up to his failure by coming up with a new strategy in mind for this issue. Malkor regained his composure as he told Creepox that this is out of the question because he did try his best and it almost worked by a hair, much to Creepox's relief but still couldn't let go of the fact that he failed. Vrak comes along to inform Malkor that he's had received a message from "Strike Team SuperNova" that they will be regrouping back with them as soon as they are done with their assignment with taking out the remaining Hexagon Federation on the planet, Onyx. Malkor was glad to hear that considering it had been 6 years since he last had "those three" in his crew, especially "Slashblade", one of his finest subordinates around before the assignment happened. Creepox found it offensive that "those distasteful rainbow rebels" would take residence on his home planet for 9 years ahead of time. Vrak would be glad to meet them since he was with his family at that time before he was drafted. Malkor acknowledges that before revealing his latest plan which it involves with "creating a second ice age in less than a single day", much to Vrak's interest. Malkor calls in the Insectoid warrior named, Frostquito to come on board. Frostquito shows up from out of his dorms which is covered in ice as he approaches to his superior. As Malkor converses with the frosty beasty, Creepox was stepping into the shadows as if he has something else in mind, which caught Vrak's attention. On Earth, the six friends were in Pizza Rollerama in the city of Panarama as they were having a good time there. Troy and Jordan were at the arcade while Noah and Emma were enjoying their pizza and drinks. Gia on the other hand was skating in the rink with Jake. There was some pop music playing as they are having fun but then to Jake's amazement, Gia's rollerskating skills were very beautifully balanced and well trained. Jake was watching in amazement and so much so that he ended up landing into a nearby waiter serving his customer's pizza, thus getting dunked with spinach and eggplant pizza all over him, much to his embarrassment and the customer's disapproval. Afterwards, the four rangers get together with Jake as he tells them that Gia has such graceful roller skating skills which looks as if though she is a ballerina or something. Gia was blushing a bit as she thanks the compliment from him. Emma never knew that Gia was that good and wanted to know of how she'd learnt that. Gia tells the five that when she was just about 9 years old, she and her younger sister, Chelsea used to watch their parents roller skate in Turtle Cove during a summer vacation where she and Chelsea both learnt to skate like them. She and Chelsea were skating alongside with their parents and Gia had never felt such grace from skating like this. 4 years from then, she and her sister took figure skating lessons from their former instructor who's turned out to be Ernie Alcawicz back then before owning his own smoothie business. After when Gia ended her story, the five were very impressed and never knew that Ernie was a retired instructor all this time. Emma herself never knew about this because the first time she met Ernie was about two years ago when he was running his smoothie business. Gia nudges her as she tells her not to beat herself up for nothing, much to Emma's content. Just then, their morphers were going off as they've seemed to have gotten a call from Gosei but it was all static with only his voice being very faint. Troy: "What's going on, Gosei? Why is it so buzzing?" Gosei: "Ran...s! He..! ...star is cr....ing an ... age!!" Troy: "WHAT?! What are you trying to say?!" Gosei: "Go ...side a.. find th. m..ster in the Ea.. P...!!" *BZZZZZ* The rangers were very concerned and worried of what Gosei had been trying to say through the radio disturbance caused by whatever is happening. Troy's belief that Gosei was trying to say that Warstar has sent a monster somewhere to cause that disturbance, much to their chagrin. Emma worries that something bad happened to Gosei and Tensou in the command center and so they've wasted no time but head outside of the Pizza Rollerama, only to find themselves in a snow storm coating the city up! The rangers were freezing their butts off as they've head back inside to morph into their ranger forms in order to keep themselves enough as much they've could. They were all very confused about this snow storm being in the middle of July and this might've been the source of the disturbance. This all comes down to the conclusion that the snow storm is connected to the monster in some form, much to their revelations. Jordan has then used his morpher to pinpoint where the monster is hiding and according to it, the monster is in the East Post of the city, much to their concern. They morph up into their ranger forms before teleporting into their destination. As they've arrived and confront the cold blooded Insectoid, the majority of the city have been frozen in place along with it's people! Gia threatens Frostquito to stop what he is doing or she will have to make him into a sculpture. Frostquito laughs his head off because he claims that he was actually planning to do the same to the rangers including everyone, much to Gia's irritant. Jake was telling her to calm down for they can handle this together. Even though Gia understood that but she still insisted that she wanted to deal with him. Jake then volunteers to help her when suddenly, Frostquito calls in his Loogie forces to swarm at the rangers. Jordan and Noah take on the Loogies from the left while Troy and Emma take on the Loogies from the right. Gia and Jake were taking out the Loogies that were protecting Frostquito before reaching him. Once they've did, Gia uses her Rockrush Power Card on Frostquito only for him to deflect it back at her, sending her flying. Jake comes to Gia's side as the frosty menace charges toward the two and just as Jake was about to pull out the Land Zord Team Power Card, Gia uses the MegaQuake Card on him, which stalls Frostquito a bit, much to Jake's relief that she was alright. Gia gets back and then insists Jake to throw her, much to his confusion but rolled along with it. Frostquito flies toward the two as Gia was sent flung into the air to strike at Frostquito, to which it succeeds. The other four regroup and finish off the rest of the Loogie swarm. Gia was wailing on Frostquito and Jake was rooting for her until Frostquito sent her flying onto a very slippery ice rink made from the city lake. Gia was struggling to get back up to no avail as Frostquito skates around the ice with no effort and slams her all over the ice like a hockey puck in a hockey game, much to Jake's dismay. Frostquito then proceeds to taunt Gia for being so "lightfooted on ice", which angers Gia but still couldn't get back up before being flung off of the ice to the thick snow pile by Frostquito's ice hockey stick. Jake rushes in to Gia's aid as so do the other four. Jake tells Frostquito if he dares lay one finger or claw on Gia, he is going to swat him like an icicle. Frostquito gloats about having the satifaction to "make the whole world chill for life" after when he is done with them. Jake brandishes his axe at Frostquito as he walks toward him and Gia. Jordan comes from right out of nowhere as he shot Frostquito in the crystal bit on his right side with his Ostrich Zord bullet, much to his chagrin. Which also temporarily slowed down his snow storm. Gia weakly thanks Jordan for the help before passing out. Frostquito swears that he will make Jordan pay for this as he flies off. Emma was very worried about Gia's well being as Jordan calls Gosei that he managed to somehow find out about Frostquito's weakness but Gia is hurt now. At first, Gosei was not responding at all until they've heard him speak clearly through the morpher, much to their joy. Gosei tells them that he is going to try and teleport the six into the base as soon as the mainframe circuts thaw out. Jake and Emma were comforting Gia while Troy was discussing with Jordan of how did he figure out about weakening Frostquito and Jordan simply replies, "Just a lucky guess. I think? No?" Troy taps Jordan on the shoulder before commending him for saving Jake and Gia from any further harm. Jordan was very grateful for the compliment and Noah gathered the crystal bits that were broken from Frostquito just to take it for analysis. Gosei then tells the rangers right now that the mainframe has been thawed out and then he immediately teleports them to the command center. At the command center, the rangers were bringing in Gia in her condition as they've laid her down on the medic bay and Gosei apologizes to the rangers that he couldn't reach them due to the immense weather that had been interfering with the command center's communication software. Troy questions Gosei about how long will this weather problem continue and Gosei answers that as long as Frostquito is alive, he will continue to mess with the weather which will result into the point of a global catastrophe. In other words, a never ending world wide blizzard which will wipe out a vast majority of BILLIONS of Humans! Much to their revelation and to make matters worse, Tensou brings out about the monitor showing the blizzard already spreading out in the entire United States and soon the five other continents! Jordan brings about the fact that the weakness that he found on Frostquito were the crystal shoulder pads which seemed to have been the sources to his icicle powers. Tensou was happy about it but has to ensure to the rangers that he will try to heat the place up with every ounce of power in the generator before it all freezes again. Jake and Emma were concerned about Gia's well being while Noah volunteers to work on the generator with Tensou and Jordan. Jake was questioning to Emma of how Gia wasn't able to beat Frostquito and Troy was watching on. Noah, Jordan, and Tensou were working on the generator. Troy was thinking that it has something to do with the fact that Gia was on a frozen lake before hand and if Frostquito can freely skate the ice with no blades, why not Gia skate on the ice as well. Jake and Emma both remembered about Gia's roller skating skills and they think that this could work to their advantage. Gia was waking up and had been hearing about it. Jake then asks Gia if she going to practice ice skate, but she then says that she can't do it, much to the gang's surprise. Gosei then asks Gia of why she can't do it and Gia then explains into full detail. 2 years ago, it was day when her parents were ice skating on their nearby pond in the winter. Chelsea and her played with snowballs and built snowmen together. Gia wanted to learn to ice skate like her parents but it was just much harder than roller skating. The parents then help Gia back up and had to have her sit down on the bench to regain her strength. After two hours of play, just when the family were about to go inside until, Chelsea felt very ill due to amounts of cold temperature and it turned out that she's had a very weak immune system for her body heat. It was that day when Chelsea was sent to the hospital and before she was taken, Gia had embraced her and then told her that she will always never leave her alone at all costs. Chelsea has then said, "I know, Gia. ...I love you." It was actually heart breaking to hear not only Gia's experience with ice skating being hard but also why Chelsea was in the hospital in the first place, even Troy was shedding tears. Emma tells Gia that they are here for her and they are willing to help her learn to ice skate. Gia was at first reluctant because she has never learnt to ice skate before and still hasn't gotten the better of it. Troy warmly tells her that they are still going to help her regardless then Emma and Jake join in. Just as the generator was fixed, Noah and Jordan stood by her as well, much to Gia's joy and finally accepts their advice. Gosei tells her and the rangers that Warstar will begin their next move by the time when they are done. Gia tells Gosei that they will try to make it in time. In Space, Vrak had just reassembled Frostquito's shoulder crystal while Malkor was watching over the monitors showing the world in it's condition so far. Malkor congratulates Frostquito on his efforts despite the outcome before and Frostquito jumps up to appreciate the comment and tell him that he will need the tallest building of Panarama City where the rangers can't get to him. Vrak then suggests the B.I.O Corporation which had been stated to be 50 stories high. Malkor thanks Vrak for the idea and then proceeds to send Frostquito on his way back to Earth. Unknown to Malkor, Creepox was looming in the shadows of the hallways, thinking in his mind, "I'll make sure that I will get what I deserve better than being pushed into the sidelines." Creepox then disappears into the deep darkness, catching Vrak's attention and much to his suspicion. At the frozen ocean near the command center, the rangers were getting Gia to learn to ice skate. She was getting somewhat the hang of it but hasn't perfected it. Emma and Troy were ice skating towards Gia to help her up and Jake basically has her follow him. Jordan was having something bothering him and Noah then asked him of why he is being so depressed. He replies that he was questioning himself if he is going to be a target of Warstar for his knowledge of Zord technology ever since he became a Power Ranger and obtained the ranger data in his mind. Noah rest assures to Jordan that they will protect him no matter the cost. Jordan thanks Noah for being supportive and believes that Jordan will be able to participate collage and Jordan wishes that he can get what he wants. Just as Gia was getting the grasp of ice skating, a blizzard suddenly came right out of nowhere to blind the rangers, much to their grief. The rangers were bracing themselves and Gosei contacts the rangers that Frostquito has just returned to continue the Warstar's plan. Just as the rangers were about to ask Gosei where Frostquito is currently hiding, a shadowy figure had struck out the rangers one by one. Gosei was calling out to the rangers if they are alright. Just as the blizzard cleared out, the rangers were physically injured. Troy contacts Gosei that they are alright but they don't know who or what attacked them. Gia starts to think that Frostquito might've done it, but then she and the others realize that Jordan is missing! They've tried to contact Jordan but no answer and then they've contacted Gosei that Jordan had been kidnapped! Gosei tries to keep his composure and then he tells the rangers that he will try to pin point the location of Jordan's morpher. It turns out that Jordan's morpher is at B.I.O Corporation and Gia further believes that Frostquito kidnapped Jordan. Troy tries to calm her down and they are going to go there together. Noah was saddened that Jordan is being held hostage and wants to keep his word that they were going to protect him no matter the cost. The rangers morph up, then teleport to the B.I.O Corporation to charge into the building to confront Frostquito and find Jordan. To their surprise, Jordan's battered body was thrown out of a window by a shadowy figure with red eyes. Noah uses Hydrosplash to catch Jordan which freezes in place. Emma lifts Jordan off from the ice structure with Twistornado, safely landing him. Troy and Jake then carry him to a bench inside of the building for him to lie down. Noah was horrified to see Jordan in such a bad condition with him all bruised and battered up. To make matters worse, his morpher was missing! The rangers were even more infuriated and Gia then tells the rangers that she is going to beat Frostquito herself, much to the rangers' concern. Gia storms into the elevator to confront Frostquito and the rangers want to catch up to her but Jordan was another concern as well. Troy then tells the rangers that they have to split up. Noah and himself will take Jordan back to the command center while Emma and Jake will go and help Gia. Troy and Noah teleport with Jordan's lifeless body to the command center while the other two race to the elevator to the top floor. On the rooftop, Frostquito was commanding the blizzards to spread across while his Loogie squadron are patrolling the area. One Loogie was holding a monitor showing the world being coated with blizzards such as South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, Russia, and Australia to Frostquito. Frostquito then contacts to Malkor that everything is according to plan before being interrupted by Gia as she barges from the elevator. Frostquito was startled by the anger fueled yellow ranger and then has the Loogies attack her. Emma and Jake arrive on time to help Gia with fending off the Loogies before charges right at Frostquito. The two were concerned for Gia as she demands Frostquito to give up Jordan's morpher back before she creams him. Frostquito seemed to be very confused and doesn't remember about taking "no one's" morpher anyhow, much to Gia's revelation and confusion. Never the less she challenges him to an ice skating battle and Frostquito laughed his head off because in his words, "The last time you and I were at the lake, you were broken down by the ice!" Gia then says, "Well this time, I'M the one who's gonna break the ice with your face!" Frostquito was quite offended and proceeds to freeze the roof, beginning their ice skating battle. Jake and Emma were both tumbling around on the ice before grabbing the doors while the Loogies fall off the roof to their instant deaths. Gia then yells to Emma to throw her ice skates in which she does. Jake then cheers on for Gia as she puts on her ice skates to begin the battle. Frostquito was swerving and circling around the frozen roof top while brandishing his ice hockey stick. Much to Frostquito's shock and awe, Gia was swiftly dodging every strike he made. As they are chasing eachother around the ice roof, he was getting very out of breath before getting repeatedly kicked, slashed, and shot all over the place by Gia, sending him flying off the rooftop. Gia then tells the two to join together to finish off Frostquito while he is falling. Jake fired the Saw Bullet, Gia fired the Rhino Bullet, and Emma fired the Crow Bullet to form a finishing move called "Triple Impale Finish" to finish off Frostquito before exploding once he landed! Afterwards, the world wide blizzard had ended and all of the snow and ice melted. The rangers were very relieved and Jake was very happy for Gia for overcoming this "frosty" situation. GIa blushed about it but thanked Jake for the compliment. Emma contacts Gosei and the rangers that Frostquito has been eliminated, much to their relief. Vrak was watching the monitor and wastes no time but to send the Zombats to revive Frostquito to in his own words,"Make those rangers DEAD on thin ice!" Frostquito grows and then starts to attempt to refreeze everything. The rangers call in Gosei for the Megazord and Gosei responds by sending in Troy and Noah in their respective zords along with the other three zords via by remote control. The rangers form the Gosei Great Megazord to face off against Frostquito one final time. Frostquito blasts his ice crystals at the Megazord and attempts to ensnare it in ice. The rangers fight back by using the Land Zord Team to distract the beast while Troy uses the Dragon Zord to thaw the Megazord out before delivering the final blow by forming the Gosei Great Megazord: Land Mode to obliterate him for good, thus earning them another Mega Win. The rangers head back to the command center to check up on Jordan if he has recovered and he has healed, all thanks to Tensou's medical skills. Gosei was very grateful that the rangers were alright, especially Gia who've he had confidence in. Gia tells Gosei to "take a chill" with the compliments for a bit but thanks him regardless anyway. Troy then tells the three while they were busy exterminating "that frosted freak", Jordan had suffered only bruises and slash marks on parts of his chest and legs. Gosei even goes on to say that whoever was responsible for assaulting Jordan like this was not Frostquito but rather someone else. This brings up the discussion of whoever and there guesses as to who would've done it. The only evidence was that mysterious red eyed figure in the builiding from earlier. Jordan gets right back up to tell the rangers about what happened. Tensou encourages Jordan to sit back down because his chest has yet to heal but he none the less approaches the rangers to let him tell them who've had done this to him. Much to their revelation, the culprit who've had kidnapped, assaulted, and stole his morpher was none other than Creepox! In space, Malkor was very upset that his plan came so close into finishing the resistence off and not to mention the whole world. Vrak approaches to tell him that he is upset himself too but then asked him this. Vrak: "Have you ever noticed that something or someONE is missing here, admiral sir?" Malkor: "Hmm. Good question, Vrak. Come to think of it, what has Creepox been doing all this time while Frostquito was on my payroll?" Vrak: "Well I think that we might want to check up on him. Just to be sure if there is anything a miss." Malkor: "I don't suppose that he would doing something behind my back right?" Vrak: "With all due respect, sir but I am positive that he would be up to something... bad." Malkor: "Don't be ridiculous, Vrak! Creepox would never have his own agenda anyway. Unless...That "not too distant future" comment has something to do with that otherwise." Vrak: "I think it's that we pay him a visit." Malkor: "Very well then. I'd worry about him just like any other of my soldiers anyway." Vrak and Malkor then approach to his room door only to hear something like Creepox is talking to someone. Inside Creepox's room, Creepox was talking to a dark figure with blue eyes on his screen monitor. While Creepox is talking to him, he is seen holding Jordan's Gosei Morpher. Creepox: "You do remember your part of the bargain, right?" Dark Figure: "Of course I do. Your 20,000 Moon Pieces will be in your possession soon. What do you have to destroy our mutual enemy?" Creepox: "I've already had gotten ahold of one of the Power Rangers' morphers to carry out the task." Dark Figure: "Excellent. Now show me if it will work on you, Creepox." Creepox then brings out the morpher, inserts the Power Card into the morpher, and calls out, "Let's Go Megaforce!" He morphs into the Megaforce Green Ranger albeit looking more muscular than how Jordan turned out and still has his blades pertruding out. Creepox: "Very soon, I will elimainate Vrak for pushing me into the sidelines for far too long and I will make certain that retain my position of my rank! Even if I have to snuff out my own comrades!" As Creepox is manically laughing about his moment of triumph, Malkor is horrified about the realization that Creepox was in fact was planning behind his back this whole time. Vrak is very concerned about this and is going to solve this. Notes * This is the second episode to end on a cliffhanger since New Generation Part 1: Warstar Attacks. * The mentioned unseen character, Slashblade will be making his first appearance in "Two Captains, One General" and will be a recurring antagonist in the series. * The Hexagon Federation is a nod to the canceled idea for Power Rangers Ninja Storm's original story, Power Rangers Hexagon. Especially them being described by Creepox to be "rainbow colored rebels", which imples them to be an army of unknown Power Rangers of sorts. * Creepox's homeworld is mentioned for the first time to be on the planet from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Onyx. * The episode also reveals Ernie's previous occupation as a former figure skating instructor. * This is the first episode to feature Gia's sister, Chelsea in this episode and also including her backstory. * This is the third episode where it focuses on Gia's character development. * Creepox's treachery will come into fruition by the next three episodes after this one. * This is the first time Creepox has become the Green Ranger and he will keep the Green Ranger power in the next three episodes. * It's also the second episode of the Green Ranger Arc. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) Category:Episode